First child
by obviouslyconfused
Summary: Nicole Lennox is the Lennox's first daughter, and when the NEST team get called out to their area, Major Lennox has them taken to Diego Garcia to keep them safe, and thats when things start getting dangerous. Read and Review? my first fanfic XD
1. Homecoming

**Hi **

**This is my very first fanfic =) be nice?**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own transformers, so please don't sue.**

Chapter 1 - Homecoming

Nicole lay deep in thought on the covers of her bed, chucking a tennis ball in the air to calm her nerves. Her head was spinning with worry and sadness and it had been like this for the past few months.

Her dad had come home once after being stationed in Qatar and almost getting killed by some kind of freak attack, and then he left promptly after that to be stationed in an unnamed location.

It had been 3 months with no contact apart from the odd email that could never be replied to because of security issues. She respected that order, but sometimes she wished that there was a way she could talk to him, just for a second.

Her mum had been trying to keep a brave face, but Nicole was old enough to realise that being a mother at home with a teenager and a baby wasn't an easy task, so Nicole tended to look after herself.

She had already gone for her usual early morning run to clear her head, and decided it was time to start the usual routine.

She quickly rummaged through her draws, grabbing a pair of old jeans and a plain grey T-shit that fell nicely on her torso. After slipping on her outfit with a pair of beaten up chucks, she snuck down the stairs, careful not to wake up her mother or her sister. She had always been the morning person, along with her dad.

She picked up the hairbrush that she had thrown on the floor before her run, and went to tidy up the frizzy mess that was to be her brunette curls. The hairbrush was halfway through her hair when the phone rang, releasing a piercing ringing throughout the house.

Nicole lunged for the phone, praying that her sister wouldn't be disturbed.

"Hello?" she whispered harshly into the receiver, prying the brush from her tangled hair.

"See I told you she would pick up," said a man that was evidently holding the phone away from his ear. "Am I hearing a little green eyed girl?" that man chuckled into the phone, now talking to Nicole.

Her face softened and she could feel her lips twitching into a smile at the all too familiar voice on the line.

"Who's asking?" She teased, trying to muffle the excited scream that was threatening to come.

"Why, your favourite adult male in the universe of course!" He said with a smile in his voice.

"Not quite, Epps. I think my dad may beat you in that competition, but I'm sure you can settle for second. And by the way, I'm not that little!" She argued into the phone, almost about to burst into hysterics, she was so happy. Epps has always been her dads second in command. Wherever her dad went, Epps went. Not to mention they were best friends

"Ok, you might be getting a little ancient now, which reminds me, Happy 16th birthday Nic!"

"That was two weeks ago! But thanks Epps. It means a lot. Things haven't been so joyful around here lately." She said with an underlying sadness in her tone.

"Well, do I have the greatest two weeks late birthday present for you! I have a week long holiday!" he yelled excitedly into the phone.

"Cool?" She replied with confusion.

"And so does your dad!" He added on with even more excitement.

"What? H-he's coming home?" She stuttered with her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah! And I've decided to come over later today to say hi. Hope you don't mind!" he laughed into the phone.

"Today? He's coming today? How soon? How come he hasn't called?" She asked, frantically.

"Calm down! Yes, today. 20 minutes tops. He doesn't have a phone, and it's illegal to drive while talking on the phone and I'm pretty sure he's already breaking the speed limit trying to get home, so he won't want twice as many fines before he gets to you." He said with a smile evident in his voice.

"Ok. Ok. Ok.." she kept repeating, breathing heavily.

"I have to go now, sweets. See you later!" he smiled again.

"See you Epps." She said, struggling to compose herself and listened to the line click off.

She held the phone tightly, momentarily forgetting that she was grasping it and placed it back on the hook. Attempting to relax, Nicole went back to her routine, setting the dishes on the table and getting her sister's baby food ready. She chucked some waffles in the toaster for herself and placed the cereal in the middle of the table for her mum.

She glanced over at the clock. It had been 3 minutes since the call. She sat at the table with a frustrated expression painted on her face.

The waffles popped from the toaster. She checked the clock again. 5 minutes. She huffed in impatience and sat at the table again, picking at the waffle. A while later, she heard the familiar click of her mother's bedroom door opening and her mother strolled into the kitchen.

"Morning, sunshine," she smiled but quickly saw her daughter's expression. "Something wrong, dear?" and just as she finished her sentence, car could be heard pulling into the driveway.

Nicole sprinted pass her mother, leaving her speechless, and bolted out the front door. Before her father could even fully stand up from a big black Topkick, Nicole crashed into him in a tight hug.

He quickly returned the hug, picking her up off the ground and spinning her around like a doll.

"Dad! I missed you so much! Why do you have to keep leaving?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry honey. You know I missed you too. Happy 16th birthday?" he chuckled into her ear.

"Yeah, you missed it. Gosh Dad." She teased, not really caring about her age since he was finally here. She didn't let go of him for as long as she could before her mother came out to see what had happened.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of her husband, smiling towards her. She burst out crying right then and they walked to each other, kissing lovingly before going into a tight hug.

"William Lennox, I swear I am going to destroy the leader of whatever "top secret" mission you're on for keeping you from here." She said into his ear.

"I highly doubt that, Sarah." He chuckled. She stepped back to give him a 'just watch me' look, and then grabbed his hand to bring him inside.

Nicole smiled hugely as she watched her family come together again. But the moment was temporarily ruined by a small wailing coming from inside the house. Nicole groaned and followed her parents into the house to Annabelle's room.

They all watched as Annabelle's cry turned into a smile at the sight of her daddy. She laughed as he picked her up from the cot and held her against his arm, lightly tickling her nose, releasing more giggles from the girl. Nicole looked out the window on to the drive, trying to see the driver of the big black GMC in the driveway.

"Dad, where's the driver of the car that dropped you off? Shouldn't they be going now?" She asked.

"Dropped me off? Not a chance. That's our car now, Nic." He smugly told her.

"No way! They gave you a car, just for a week long holiday?" She questioned with her mouth hanging open.

"I use it quite a bit on the base too," he explained. "And I needed a car to get here."

"Can I drive it? I have my license!" She pleaded.

That caught him off guard a little bit. He looked out at the car with a questionable look on his face then looked back at Nicole.

"Uh...I'll have to think about it Nic. It's a really 'special' car.

"Whatever. By the way, Epps is coming over later." She told them and turned to walk away, leaving her mum and dad with puzzled expressions.

She decided that now was the time to have a look at the new family car. It was a sleek black GMC Topkick. Definitely an awesome car she thought. She opened the passenger door and sat on the seats, admiring the interior. Leather seats with black everything.

"Coolest. Car. Ever." She whispered out loud. The radio suddenly clicked, startling Nicole for a second but then she just stepped out of the car, patting the hood appreciatively and headed back inside. Her mum and dad were both on the couch together, watching TV with Annabelle in their laps. So Nicole joined them all on the couch, leaning on her dad.

"The car is the best. You might want to get the radio checked though. It clicks." She murmured to him.

He stiffened a bit, but then relaxed, leaning his head on to Nicole's head. "Is that so? Stupid car." He mumbled and Nicole just laughed.

"So when did you say Epps was coming?" Sarah asked.

And as if on cue, the doorbell rang, the door opened, and in came Robert Epps, obviously trying to make an entrance.

"Good morning, Lennox family!" He yelled as he casually strolled into the living room where everyone was. "Will! Man, I haven't seen you for a good 2 hours!"

"I know! It's been pretty agonizing." He joked.

Nicole leapt up from the couch and gave him a huge hug.

"And Nic, I haven't talked to you for...half an hour. You look so pretty! Have I ever told you, you should be a model?" He laughed.

"A few times, actually." She laughed as she pulled back from the hug.

"It's good to see you Robert." Sarah smiled as she stood up from the couch.

The family and Epps continued to catch up for another hour or so sharing stories, well, Nicole and her mum sharing stories. It seemed that Will or Robert couldn't talk about their mission, but Nicole didn't mind. She would get it out of him one day.

After a decent amount of time Epps decided he should leave. Everyone waved him off as he stepped out the door and walked down the driveway. Nicole watched as he gave the topkick a playful shove and laughed before walking out of sight.

She turned her head to see both her parents busy entertaining Annabelle so she decided to just head back to her room.

In the corner of her room sat a crummy couch that had a small indent where Nicole usually sat and stared out te window. She was fascinated by the outside world and there was always something new going on. She plopped herself on to the couch and lay on her back quietly, listening to the various hums and whispers she would hear. She was interupted by a quiet bump against the door frame and looked up to see her dad leaning against the fram with a warm smile. He came and sat in the small dip on the other side of the couch that was moulded by him. Nicole was secretly ecstatic that the dip would deepen with her dad sitting there again. It had been pretty cold without him.

"Why do you have to keep leaving? You're meant to be coming home now." She asked to her dad quietly.

"Military stuff. And I am home." He relaxed more into the couch.

"You know what I mean, Dad. I thought you were coming home...to stay." She turned to look at him more with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Well, now that I have a car and there haven't been many problems on base, I can come home more, if that means anything?" He said to her with a smile.

"You promise?" She said, shifting her body to hold up her pinky finger to her dad like she did when she was small.

"I promise." He grinned holding up his pinky and linking it with Nicole's. Then he put his arm around her neck and messed up her hair.

"Dad!" She laughed "No fair! And since when does the military issue out awesome cars?" She asked, slipping out of his hold.

He avoided the question with a chuckle and stood up to go back downstairs. "Lunch is in a few, ok?" He mentioned as he left the room. "Love you, Nic."

"Love you too, Dad." She said with a content smile.

The rest of the week was what Nicole wished every week was like. The family did lots of things together, obviously trying to make up lost time, and her dad stayed around almost all the time, only leaving for maybe an hour a day to take the car out for a spin.

Nicole woke up per usual at 6am. It had now been a whole week with her dad and Nicole was dreading this day. He would be leaving in a matter of hours, so she decided to try and spend as much time with him as she could. She slipped on her running gear and headed downstairs to grab a drink bottle.

As she had expected, her dad came out of his room equipped with his running gear and smiled when he saw his daughter waiting for him.

"Man, you slept in!" Nicole teased.

"Hey, I'm usually up before you are! Why are you up so early?" He questioned with a grin.

She didn't return his grin though; instead she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him like the answer was obvious.

"You're leaving today." She whispered, and looked at her feet.

"Not right now! Now, how about that run?" He suggested as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Nicole perked up a bit and Will grabbed his emergency radio before they both headed out the door, starting a slow jog.

"Where are we going today?" She asked as he took the lead.

"Just wait until we get there." He said without hinting anything.

Nicole just rolled her eyes and continued following her dad. They ran in the opposite direction of the city, watching as the asphalt road turned into dirt and the power lines became trees. They had turned off the main road a long time ago and were headed in the direction of some kind of forest.

William stopped running when the road hit a wall of bushes. He took a deep breath and smiled proudly at the sight. Nicole just looked at him with a puzzled look on her face as she stopped puffing.

"You first." Her dad said with a massive smile.

Nicole pushed through the bushes and was greeted by a small field. It had a small creek running through the centre and massive trees lining the edge. A large rock sat just to the right of the centre.

"No. Way." She whispered to herself.

"I used to take you here as a kid. Do you remember?" Her dad asked from behind her.

"Yes! I fell of that tree there," she pointed accusingly at the largest tree in the clearing, "I used to jump off that rock there into the creek, and you would take me here every weekend!" She remembered happily.

"I thought you would like it here again, this place ha-" he was cut off by his radio being hailed.

The radio was only connected to one person so he knew who it was even before he picked up.

"What's going on 'Hide" He said and Nicole watched him with worried eyes.

"We need you to come back to base immediately," Said a deep voice "Signals are being picked up in this area. I am coming to retrieve you as we speak."

"Hold up 'Hide, my daughter is here with me. I'll have to come home first." Said Will clearly into the receiver.

"I will retrieve you both and drop her off back at your home. 1 minute." He stated.

"That's not a good idea!" He yelled as the connection cut off. "Dammit," He mumbled.

"Dad, what's going on? Who's coming?" She asked concerned.

"Nic, I have to go back to the base...Our car is coming to get us" he said hesitantly.

"You mean to tell me that one of your base's cars is coming to get us? How do they know where we are?" She panicked.

"Just trust me." And just as he finished speaking, a car could be heard screeching to a halt outside the bushes. "Time to go, Nic." He said as she followed him back to the road.

The black Topkick was waiting for them both. William quickly jumped into the driver seat and she slipped in the passenger side. She looked around the interior of the car for the previous driver with no luck.

"Uh, Dad? Where's the driver?" She squeaked nervously.

"There isn't one." He said bluntly as he turned the car around. "Can you tell your mother that I'm really sorry I couldn't say goodbye, I love her and that I'll be back soon?" He said as they sped down the road. It would only take them 2 minutes to get home at their current speed and Nicole was clinging to the seat.

"You can't be seriously doing this to me." She whispered as she turned to her dad.

"I just have to find out what's going on at the base and then I'll be home before you know it." He told her.

"Ok." Was all she managed to get out for the rest of the journey home.

"Love you Nic. I'll come home later, I promise, sometime in the next month." He said guiltily, and leaned over to give Nicole a kiss.

"Love you too, Dad, and you are going to explain this whole 'possessed car' thing." She replied trying to lighten the mood as she stepped out of the car.

She turned to give her dad a final wave before he left then she headed down her driveway into the house. She pushed open the door, only to be greeted by a silent house. She strolled into the kitchen to resume her usual morning routine, but as she went to put the bowls on the table she felt herself begin to tear up. She lazily chucked the bowls on to the table and slumped on to one of the kitchen chairs.

Before she could ball her eyes out, the phone rang. She lunged for it, careful not to wake the rest of the house. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello?" She asked meekly before a loud sniffle.

"Nicole? Are you ok?" A panicked voice said. Nicole recognized the voice straight away.

"I'm fine. Dad? You just left, what's going on?" She replied, wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry; it's just there's been a change of plan. I need you to wake your mother and your sister and wait for a man to come and collect you, understand?" He said in a serious voice.

"What? Dad, what happened?" She almost yelled.

"Then I want you to tell him that you are to be taken to Diego Garcia or "the N.E.S.T base", under major Lennox's orders." He instructed her.

"Ok. What if he doesn't believe me?" She wondered, breathing heavily.

"If he doesn't believe you then just tell him that I'll be getting Ironhide on to him." He told her firmly.

"Ironhide? Ok, whatever, love you dad, please be careful." She muttered.

"I will. Love you too Nic, I'll see you soon." He said before the line clicked off.

Nicole stood motionless for a second before her mind registered that the situation was more serious than her dad made it out to be. She sprinted to her mother's room and switched on the lights. Annabelle woke up first in the room opposite her mothers and started crying almost instantly.

"Mum! Wake up, we need to go!" Nicole yelled from the door in the same tone that her dad used with the recruits.

Her Mother shifted in the blankets before sitting up to see her daughter in the doorframe.

"Nicole, it's 6:30am. What could you possibly need at this hour? Where's your father?" She questioned as she stepped out of the bed.

"Dad got called out; he said we're going to be picked up by a guy to leave the house with." Nicole said as she went to pick up Annabelle from the other room. Sarah livened up immediately and pulled on a dressing gown and followed Nicole to the other room.

"We're being evacuated? I'll grab my phone and get changed quickly. You wait in the hall, ok?" Sarah told Nicole calmly.

Nicole stood in the hall gently rocking Annabelle in a bid to calm her down. She quietly cooed the baby when suddenly a loud banging started coming from the door.

"Excuse me. Is there anybody home?" a man yelled from the other side of the door.

Nicole pulled the door open with her free hand and saw a young man in a military uniform standing at her door.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to come with us. We need to evacuate the area immediately. Please make your way over to one of the trucks over there." He ordered, pointing to a line of army vehicles where other people were being herded into.

"Um...My family and I are to be taken to Diego Garcia...uh...the N.E.S.T base. Major Lennox's orders." Nicole said timidly.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I cannot do that without direct orders from Major Lennox himself. You must follow me to one of these trucks." He told her.

"Look." She started more confidently, "I am Nicole Lennox, his daughter, and he told me to tell you that if you didn't listen to me then he would get an Ironhide on you..." She had no idea what she meant but something in the soldier clicked making the strong looking man swallow nervously.

"Follow me." It was at that moment that her mother emerged from around the corner with a bag of clothes. She gently took Annabelle from Nicole and they were ushered into a different truck which had evidently just dropped off some soldiers. As they left the house, Nicole could see her dad step out of his black car and fire shots toward a huge figure in the distance. Just as they turned the corner to leave, the Topkick began breaking apart, leaving Nicole with wide eyes and a few questions for her father.


	2. Suspicion

**Hi. **

**I'm going away for christmas so there won't be any updates for a week or two...**

**Cheers for the reviews. Makes me want to write more =)**

**Disclaimer: Hello. I do not own transformers. Thank you for your time.**

**Happy reading!**

They drove for around five minutes until they arrived at the local field which was now being used at a helicopter drop off point. As they got off the truck Nicole saw Epps and called for him.

"Epps! What's going on?" She yelled over the helicopters. He saw her and made his way over with a worried look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her and then he saw the rest of her family. "What are you all doing here?"

"Dad told us that we had to go to Diego Garcia or something..." She told him.

"Oh Geez..." Epps mumbled to himself. "Right, come with me."

Nicole signalled her mum to follow and Epps ushered them into one of the helicopters. They were all given radio headsets as they boarded a huge helicopter in the centre of the field. Epps boarded with them and began giving them arrival instructions as the helicopter began to ascend.

"I can only point you to where you're going before I have to come back here, understand? So listen up." Nicole and her mother nodded. "There is a big building that watches over the runway and hangers and you'll see the control tower at the very top. You are to go into that building and as you walk in, you will see a whole lot of cubicles with different people working and taking calls. One of them should approach you, you tell them that you are Major Lennox's family and that person should point you in the direction of the guest rooms where people from the government usually stay. By the way, once you are in the building, you cannot leave until you are cleared, that's just standard protocol because of the operations we have going on there." He instructed them.

"What about food and things like that? We don't know how long we will be in there." Sarah asked him.

"Everything will be delivered to your room so I recommend you just stay there until you can leave." He advised them.

The rest of the helicopter trip was relatively quiet apart from Epps frequently radio calling soldiers who were out in the field. About 20 minutes later in helicopter, Nicole could see runways just up ahead. She leaned forward to get a better look out the window. It looked like a massive airport, with hangers lined up beside the runways and a huge square building with a tower that looked over the base, this must have been the building that Epps was talking about, Nicole had no idea how she was expected to find her way around the massive structure.

They began descending on to a small runway next to the biggest one that was currently being used for planes and landed close to the square building.

"Go on in, do what I told you," Epps said to them all. "See you later." He added with a smile. Annabelle started crying as soon as the doors opened. They exited the helicopter hastily and waved off Epps as he took off in to the sky again. Sarah rocked Annabelle gently until she stopped crying completely and they made their way towards the building.

"Here we go," Nicole whispered to her mother as they walked up to and through the doors of the building. They entered on to a raised platform that overlooked cubicles of talking people in a brightly lit room. A small black haired woman saw the family and quickly made her way up to them, obviously surprised by their presence.

"Can I help you?" She questioned.

"Uh, yes, I am Sarah Lennox, Major Lennox's wife." She told the lady.

"Oh, of course, we received a call about your arrival. This way." She told them simply, turning and walking along the platform through a large door.

They were led through a series of halls and into a large lift that took them to the middle floor.

"Room 617. Right down this hall. It's in the very heart of the building."She smiled. "I'm sorry, I have to get back to my station." The women promptly left and the two of them made their way down the hall.

"Man, they are doing everything to make sure we don't get a clue." Nicole murmured. Her mother turned and gave her an agreeing nod before they got to the door. They opened the door to a room with two double beds, a small kitchen, a huge bathroom and expensive looking furniture. The place was well lit for a room with no windows and it looked more like a hotel room than an evacuee safe house.

Sarah didn't take the time to fully appreciate the room and quickly went to work changing Annabelle and feeding her on one of the beds. Nicole walked around the whole room before coming back into the bedroom.

"Mum, why do you think they don't want us to see anything? I feel like I'm being lied to." Nicole asked

"Honey, your dad does a lot of special work with the military, I'm sure this is just a temporary thing. You know how much he moves around." She replied compassionately.

"So what if it's a temporary thing, he usually tells me what's going on! I can't stand this. Why would he even bring us here when we might as well be blindfolded!" She started raising her voice, much to the dismay of Annabelle.

"Maybe it's something to big for us. Something that only a few people can get their head around." Sarah replied with a slight hinting tone.

"You know, don't you."She accused. "Why am I not allowed to know? I'm going for a walk." She stormed out of the room. She could hear her mother's disapproval but she needed time to calm down and runs and walks had always been her first choice.

She walked through the halls and decided to go down to the first floor again. It was fascinating to see all the people work, and maybe she would get some kind of hint as to what was going on. When she got to the floor, she began to hear helicopters and planes arriving outside, indicating the operation was finished.

3 men in uniform came through the doors that Nicole had come through when she arrived and a man who was in a business suit greeted them at the door. Nicole was careful to stay out of sight but listened to the conversation.

"There was only one this time. Relatively small in size to the other ones, so it was an easy offline, but it did get a hold of Bumblebee at one point. Hardly any injuries this time, though Lennox got beat up pretty bad when it blew up the ground beside him." The brawny bald one told the business man.

"William Lennox?" Nicole asked worriedly then instantly regretted speaking. "I-I'm sorry. I just heard you..." She tried finding an excuse as to why she was eavesdropping.

"That is correct. Who might you be young lady?" The beefy man enquired disapprovingly with the other three men watching her intently.

"I'm Nicole Lennox, his daughter. Can I see him?" She asked a bit more confidently.

The men briefly conversed before turning to her again with hesitant looks on their faces.

"It'll have to be quick." The short dark haired man said. Nicole nodded her head over enthusiastically and followed that man out on to the tarmac while the other two remained in the building to talk to the business man.

Wind rushed around them as they walked out to the hangers. Nicole's ponytail was acting more like a whip than anything else as air from the helicopters hit them. The man spotted a large plane land and with a panicked look, he sped up his walk.

She followed him in to the closest hangar, where recruits were going back to their stations and being debriefed. Most people would be intimidated by a room full of people with guns, but Nicole felt safe and even comfortable with all the men. A lot of the men watched her with bewildered expressions as she walked through the hangar.

In the centre of the hangar was what looked like four sheet like shower curtains, pulled into a square. Nicole recognized this as their temporary medical centre for when there is only one or two injuries. Instead of going all the way to the infirmary, the soldier could go straight here, which made it much easier.

Nicole took a deep breath as the man pulled one of the curtains across. Nicole saw her dad sitting upright on the edge of a stretcher while a redheaded woman wrapped gauze around his left arm.

"Dad!" Nicole yelled worriedly. Her dad's head snapped up to her with an expression that mirrored her own.

"Nicole? What are you doing here?" He tensed and suppressed a painful grunt.

"I could ask you the same thing!" She retorted.

"Careful sir, you might pull your stitches." The nurse whispered.

"Stitches?" Nicole yelled disapprovingly. "What the hell happened?" She put her hands behind her head.

"Calm down Nic, I just fell down, ok?" He waved it off like it was nothing.

"Fell down? What, did you fall into a pile of scrap metal?" She held her head like a worried mother at the sight of her dad all beat up.

"Scrap metal, ha, I guess you could call him that" He chuckled to himself.

"Who's "him"? I'm going to freaking pulverise "him" for hurting you!" She threatened.

"I'd like to see that." He mumbled and then let out a patient breath. "It was an accident and I'm not dead, so cool it Nic." He teased

"Uh, sir, the...uh" A man on the other side of the curtain struggled to find the right words. "Cars...are here." He spat out.

"Shit," Lennox murmured. "Send them to hangar 4."

"Cars? This reminds me! What happened to our car back at home? It just broke apart! You should get it looked at or something, I mean, if it's still in one piece." She asked him but Lennox blatantly ignored her and turned to the man who had bought Nicole here. He was standing in the corner awkwardly watching the two argue the whole time.

"Could you take her back to where you found her?" He chuckled and turned back to Nicole. "I'll be up in 20 minutes. Room number?"

"617." She huffed. "Bye dad." She smiled half-heartedly before she followed the man out.

As they walked back towards the main building, Nicole caught sight of an unloading plane and turned to get a better look. She watched as a few good looking cars exited the plane, one of them being their black GMC topkick.

"What the?" She trailed off but turned back to the building when she heard a nervous whimper of her escort.

"I'll get someone to take you back to your room." Said the man as they walked back into the building.

"No need, I know where I'm going," She smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

Nicole walked quickly down the halls and into the elevator, punching in the number of her floor and waited the few seconds until she arrived. She walked lazily to her room but just as she went to open the door, she spotted a small window that faced the runways. She ran up to it and could see everything that was happening below.

She watched as her dad walked out of the hangar he was in, and in to another one, 3 hangars across. The line of hangars was tilted towards the building ever so slightly, so Nicole could see a couple of metres into part of the hangar.

She could see the rear of a yellow van with a single orange stripe on the side and a man in uniform beside it with his hand on the roof that was clearly talking and laughing.

The man suddenly let go and stepped back a little bit and Nicole watched in awe as the car broke apart slightly, just like the black one, and moved parts of itself to put itself together differently, tripling in size. It moved stepped forward slightly and out of view of Nicole, so Nicole just stared out the window with a stunned expression for a few moments.

She saw her dad come out of the hangar and start jogging towards her so she turned around and walked stiffly to the room. She opened the door cautiously and made her way over to the free bed and sat on the edge of it.

"How was your walk?" Her mother called as she walked out of the bathroom. Sarah turned to her daughter and saw her face. "You look like you've just seen a ghost!" She said surprised.

"Am I being punk'd?" Nicole asked seriously.

"Not as far as I know. Why?" Her mother said as she came to sit opposite her on the other bed.

"Cars aren't meant to stand up. Are they?" She mumbled.

Her mother opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again, obviously rethinking her reply. Nicole stared incredulously at her mother, waiting for some kind of wise reply that would explain what just happened.

The door clicked and they both turned and watched William come in. Sarah smile with relief and Nicole stared her father down with a distrusting pout.

"How are my favourite girls?" He stated joyfully.

"Confused." Nicole snapped at him. "Our car is fine. But I saw it break apart. Oh, and another vehicle, if it even is a vehicle, broke apart and quadrupled in size. Explain? Or do I have to make up my own lame explanation that will keep me paranoid for my whole life." She stared at him angrily.

"Well...some people you might like to meet are here." He replied evidently ignoring her remark. "They're a little older than you, but that shouldn't matter. They're downstairs now." He told her with a hopeful smile.

"Fine." She complied unenthusiastically. She past her mother too quick to catch the silent thank you that Sarah mouthed to Will.

Will didn't really speak to Nicole on the way down; he was worried she would snap at him again, so the trip was silent apart from the odd irritated huff from Nicole.

They walked into some kind of living room where a girl and a guy clearly in the late-teens sat on a couch watching the TV. They turned around as the two entered the room.

"Oh hey Major Lennox." The boy smiled.

"This is Nicole. Have fun kiddo." He then pushed her further into the room and then left swiftly, closing the door loudly.

"He's in a rush." The girl laughed and stood up to greet Nicole. "I'm Mikaela. That's Sam." She extended her arm and Nicole shook her hand.

"Yeah, I'm Nicole." She said dumbly.

They both went back to sit down. Mikaela returned to her spot next to Sam and Nicole went to a single couch that was tilted towards them.

"So how do you know Lennox?" Sam asked while he turned the television down.

"I'm kinda his daughter." She chuckled nervously.

"No way! So I'm assuming you know all about the autobots?" He asked with a grin.

Nicole had never heard of the autobots before but she automatically assumed it had something to do with what her father was involved with.

"Yeah, a little." She lied with a forced smile. "But I'm interested to know how you found out about them." She asked sneakily.

"Will hasn't told you? Well, long story short, I bought a car, and it turned out to be an alien robot." He laughed. Nicole's face paled. How could he possibly be laughing about how he could have been killed.

"You say that every time." Mikaela playfully hit him on the arm. Nicole quickly regained her composure.

"Is it here." Her voice broke on the last word but she disguised it with a cough.

"It?" They both laughed. "HE, is out in one of the autobot hangars." Nicole tried to laugh along with them but it ended up being just an awkward puff of breath.

"Can we go see him?" She asked bravely.

"Sure." Sam shrugged. They all got up and walked out of the building and across the tarmac to the hangars.

She could hear the shifting of metal as they walked up to the hangar marked 4. They all walked in casually but Mikaela and Sam stopped at the entrance with bewildered expressions on their faces. Nicole was last to arrive and peered around Mikaela to see four cars parked oddly throughout the hangar. One of them was the black topkick that Nicole recognised instantly.

"Guys?" Sam asked cautiously. "Why are you all in alt mode..." He walked over to the yellow Camaro and banged on the roof. "Get up 'Bee." He said like he was talking to a young child.

The car clicked with unease and then started moving. The same breaking of metal occurred and the car slowly twisted and pulled itself back together again, but when it was finished, it stood around three times the height of Nicole and breathed a sigh of relief. The robot looked around at the other cars guiltily before turning back to Sam.

"What's the big deal Bumblebee?" Sam asked calmly.

'Bee let out a mechanical sigh and then pointed at Nicole with a sorry face.

Before Sam could ask anymore, the other cars began transforming in the same way Bumblebee had. Nicole had fully calmed down and watched in awe as they finished transforming.

"Bumblebee." The bulky black one growled.

"What's the problem?" Sam asked the largest one.

"We had orders from Major Lennox to stay hidden from Nicole Lennox until she left the base. Ironhide picked her up on his scanner." He said boldly.

"You didn't actually know about them?" Mikaela asked her disbelievingly. "You said you did."

"Well...I knew that the cars here were different...and they were big." She mumbled.

"Wait, you're not scared at all?" Mikaela asked in the same tone.

"I'm actually so relieved. I thought I was going mental or something. This is good." She smiled with a shrug.

The humans just stared at her doubtfully and watched as Nicole turned examined all the autobots. Bumblebee grunted nervously and hung his head. The humans all looked at him dubiously and then saw the other autobots make guilty gestures.

Will sprinted into the hanger and just as he saw Nicole with the autobots he turned around and cursed to himself with his hands swapping between clutching his head and holding his hips.

"We are sorry we disobeyed your orders major Lennox." The Largest one stated gallantly. Lennox exhaled in an attempt to calm himself.

"Don't worry Optimus." He said with his eyes closed tightly. "She was bound to find out."

"It was Bumblebee." Ironhide said accusingly.

Bumblebee clicked and whirled, irritated at Ironhide. Nicole looked at her dad with a hopeful face and shrugged.

"What's the big deal Dad?" She questioned. "They're way cool." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just don't want to get you mixed up with all of this." He murmured. Nicole just snorted.

"So you bring one home?" She said gesturing to Ironhide.

"She's got a point." Ironhide added to the conversation shamelessly.

"Shut up 'Hide." The yellow and orange one said while smacking 'Hide on the head.

"Ratchet you angry old mech..." Ironhide grumbled to himself as he rubbed his head.

"Are they always like this?" Nicole whispered to Mikaela.

"Pretty much." She shrugged

"We will look after this young one major Lennox." Optimus spoke up. Will nodded thankfully.

"I can show her my cannons." Ironhide said while looking at the cannons visible on his arm smugly.

Will sent him a threatening look. "Don't even try."

"I was joking." 'Hide said with his hands up in submission.

Will sent his daughter a trusting look and then headed out of the hanger. He was just out of hearing when Ironhide spoke up again arrogantly.

"I wasn't joking."


	3. Shooting range

**Hi.**

**Christmas was good =) This is the actionish chapter.**

**reviews are like chocolate. good.**

**I like reviews. They make my day.**

**make my day.**

**I don't own transformers. Kapeesh?**

Nicole soon found out about all the autobots in the hanger. Ratchet was the medical officer who had a short temper, Bumblebee was Sam's guardian with a faulty voice processor, Ironhide was the weapons specialist who liked blowing things up and Optimus was the noble leader that kept a close eye on his team.

Bumblebee took a quick liking to Nicole, simply because she got on with Sam and Mikaela and she didn't freak out because of them. Ratchet tolerated her but couldn't be bothered getting to know her because he had "better things to do" and promptly left to the infirmary.

Optimus watched Nicole as Bumblebee showed off in front of her. He saw a lot of potential in the young girl. She showed a great deal of confidence and he could tell that she took after her dad a lot.

Ironhide sat on one of the platforms absentmindedly fiddling with one of his many guns. He looked up to see the humans laughing about with Bumblebee and felt as though he should be the one gaining Nicole's full trust, since he was to be her family guardian.

"Nicole, we are going to the shooting range." He stated as he stepped down from the platform and strolled casually towards them.

"Uh...sure?" She said hesitantly and said goodbye to the others. Ironhide transformed in to the giant GMC and grunted. He opened the driver's seat door and Nicole stepped in with her hands at the wheel.

"Uh...am I driv-" But before she could finish, the car roared to life and they were off at full speed through the base.

She had a cheesy smile fixed on her face as they sped around the base. It must have looked strange to people on the outside, a psychotic girl driving a massive truck around a restricted military base.

"So where's the shooting range." She asked with a grin still plastered on her face.

"Just a few hundred metres away from the autobot hanger we were just in. You seemed to like going fast, so I took you on a quick detour. We've almost arrived." A voice came through the radio.

"That's awesome." She laughed. "By the way, I've never shot anything before..." She said embarrassed.

"Well I have, and I can show you some things I suppose." He said thoughtfully.

"Cool, learning to shoot with a weapons specialist!" She bounced in her seat.

"Well I'd hope it would be that way anyway." He mumbled as they came to a stop.

"Hey Ironhide, can you fell that when I hit your interior," She said as she hit the dashboard and bounced in her seat again deliberately.

"It doesn't hurt, but it is irritating." He grumbled much to Nicole's entertainment.

Nicole stepped out and walked up to a locked door on a chain link fence. She turned and gave him a questioning look as he transformed. He just gave her an amused look and gestured her to walk around the fence. Beside the small locked shooting range was a massive expanse of dirt with tanks, various blown up vehicles, banks of sand, and targets at the farthest edge of the area.

"Human shooting range," Ironhide gestured to the chained area. "Autobot shooting range." He gestured back to the area.

"Whoa. But I'm a human; I can't shoot that far, I can't even see that far!" She pointed to the targets in the distance. Ironhide looked at her for a moment and then turned to the smaller shooting range.

He casually stepped over the fence, stepping on something wooden that let out a deafening crunch as it was destroyed. He didn't take notice of it as he continued to play out his plan. Nicole watched as he demolished parts of the place, or rather she heard it as things cracked and were pulled apart.

He was in there for a considerable amount of time before he emerged with a small target that he had evidently pulled out of the ground and a small gun that he must have stolen from inside the building in the range.

He pushed the target into the ground lopsidedly a few metres away from Nicole and chucked her the small pistol and bullets that fell by her feet. Nicole had watched her dad unload bullets from guns like this once before and she managed to load the gun by reversing the process.

"First you need to load." But then Ironhide glanced down to she had already done so. "Okay so now hold it with two hands," He was too busy talking and examining his crooked target to hear the faint clicking of the gun as the bullet was ready to be shot. "Then you need to pull down o-" He was cut off by the shot of a gun firing.

He looked down to see Nicole with a smug smile on her face and the gun at her side. He looked up to see the centre of the target had been shot dead on. He looked stunned for a moment before turning to Nicole again.

"Beginners luck."He murmured. He strolled over to the target and moved it back a couple of metres, planting it even more unevenly in the ground. "Try now." He said.

She took a deep breath and repeated what she had done before. She shot the bullet straight through the centre of the target again. The target then proceeded to fall over because of Ironhide's poor placement. She pretended to blow smoke off the barrel of the gun and laughed at Ironhide's gobsmacked expression.

He propped the target up again, jumped the fence of the shooting range again and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He came out and handed her a pre-loaded AK-47. She looked up at him doubtfully and he sent her an approving nod.

She held it how she had seen her dad hold guns like this in his photos of his early army training. She lined up the shot and squeezed the trigger quickly, letting only a few bullets leave. She watched as they struck the target slightly off centre.

"Dammit." She whispered.

"Hmm...You're hesitating before you pull and your stance isn't quite stable enough, see." He pushed her slightly and she fell over on to her back.

"Hey, what was that for!" She whined jokingly.

"I'm just demonstrating the weakness of your previous stance. You need to be much more strong and sure of yourself if you want to hit dead on with that weapon." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well sorry for not being stand up while a giant alien robot tried to push me over." She mumbled as she pulled herself up.

She lined up the gun again and took a deep breath. She bent her knees slightly and focused on the centre of the target. Ironhide watched her as she took the shot. She wasn't hesitant at all this time and pulled the trigger quickly. All the shots that left the gun went through the centre of the target. She lowered the gun slightly from her eye and examined her shot.

"Yus!" She yelled and lowered her gun fully while she pumped her fist triumphantly.

Ironhide nodded approvingly with a smile and saw a few men walking toward the shooting range for some shooting practice of their own. Ironhide huffed and transformed next to Nicole.

"I think that's enough for one day."He said and opened the door.

"What about the guns and stuff? I want to see you shoot those tanks!" She said and suddenly spotted the men coming towards them. "Time to go!" She dropped the weapons and jumped into the drivers seat.

They sped off quickly in an attempt to avoid the men but they spotted Ironhide and waved casually.

"Do you think they'll notice?" Nicole asked tentatively.

"The footprints might give it away," He said sardonically.

They turned into the hanger and saw all of the autobots and humans who they had left, were in almost exactly the same positions as what they were before. They turned and greeted the two as they came back in. Nicole stepped down from the seat and smiled awkwardly as she walked back to Sam and Mikaela.

"Ironhide, I thought you would have stayed at the shooting range for a much longer period of time." Optimus said questionably as Ironhide came over.

"Well, I may have damaged part of the humans shooting range." He stated casually. "You might get some kind of message, but I doubt they will be man enough to confront me." He chuckled deeply.

"Why would you need to damage their range when we have our own?" He asked, perplexed at Irohide's actions.

"Well, our targets were too far for Nicole and she needed some kind of weaponry." He said wryly. "So I simply borrowed some targets and human guns." He shrugged.

Optimus hit head disappointedly while he processed the information. He turned to ironhide with a serious expression.

"Was it worth it." He asked doubtfully

"Absolutely." He said proudly. This took Optimus off guard which is something that not many people can do to the leader.

Ratchet strolled into the room to give Bumblebee a scan since he had been attacked earlier on. He saw Ironhide and Optimus talking about Nicole but thought nothing of it and kept heading towards Bumblebee.

Optimus hadn't replied, so Ironhide took that as an invitation to explain. "Nicole is a natural. I gave her a standard pistol and she hit dead centre both times. When she hit the centre after I had put it quite far back I gave her an AK-47 an-" Optimus was taken back for a moment, but it was Ratchet who interrupted the conversation.

"You gave her an AK-47!" He yelled from the other side of the hangar. Nicole slapped her face and ran her hand down the side of her face in embarrassment as everyone in the hangar gasped disapprovingly.

"She could have killed someone! It takes years of training to handle that weapon! Humans are fragile Ironhide!" He continued his yelling and Bumblebee took that moment to hide from Ratchet.

Ironhide simply shrugged off Ratchet's yelling and saw nothing wrong with what he had done. "She hit the centre of the target all but one time. And the only time she didn't was when she first shot the AK-47. No-one is offline. All is well." He shrugged again and turned back to Optimus to inform him of their trip.

Ratchet grumbled annoyed and turned to Nicole. She cringed as she prepared for his disproving rant.

"Are you ok Nicole." He asked seriously. She nodded tentatively and watched as a line of light ran down her body, she stepped back in surprise. "Your vitals seem to be fine. My scans show that you are in good working order."

Ratchet turned away from her and left Nicole speechless, along with both Sam and Mikaela.

"You hit dead centre?" Sam asked amazed.

"Yeah," She mumbled shyly and came to sit with the two on one of the platforms.

Ratchet then remembered what he had come here for and couldn't see Bumblebee anywhere in the hangar.

"Bumblebee." He growled impatiently. "I have the most powerful scanners, you idiot." He quickly scanned the whole hangar and picked up a familiar signal in the hangar beside the one they were in.

Everybody in the hangar watched as Ratchet left and swiftly return with Bumblebee, kicking and struggling, being dragged behind him. Ratchet picked him up and sat him roughly on one of the platforms.

He started a thorough scan of Bumblebee's inner connections and processors. He found a few loose wires and quickly fixed them up with a special focus laser, much to Bumblebee's unease.

Nicole watched interestedly as he started the physical scan. Ratchet moved Bumblebee's limbs to assess the joints. He then examined Bumblebee's exterior with just his optics. He stood Bumblebee up so he could check his back. All seemed to be going rather routinely until Ratchet noticed a small, abnormal black lump on Bumblebee's shoulder plate.

"Bumblebee, were you grabbed on the shoulder anytime during the attack?" Bumblebee nodded and turned his head to try and see what Ratchet was looking at.

Ratchet narrowed his optics and zoomed right in on the dot. It was a tiny square box, attached by tiny wires that had merged itself to Bumblebee. Ratchet transformed two of his fingers into a series of thin, scalpel like pincers and carefully grabbed the box. It didn't take much to pull off and it left nothing attached to Bumblebee. Bumblebee turned around in curiosity and stared at the small thing.

"Optimus, you may want to take a look at this." He advised. Optimus made his way over and he too zoomed his optics in on this tiny box in Ratchet's pincers.

"What is it?" Optimus asked. Ratchet carefully pulled it apart with his needle-like fingers. The inside was a small circuit board with a tiny aerial in the centre. They all realised what it was instantly and quickly informed the others.

"We have found a tracking device attached to Bumblebee. A decepticon attack is imminent." Optimus announced gravely to the room as well as through his radio to Will. "I believe the attack in the city was a suicide mission, just to plant the tracker."

"Shit." Will muttered. "I'll alert the others, and we'll evacuate everyone to another base." He stated. "Keep in contact. I'll have the communications officers on full alert for any incoming signals."

"You get everyone out of here and we will be the last to leave. I'll have the whole convoy ready." Optimus stated intrepidly.

An alarm went off and Nicole watched as Optimus informed other autobots on base and Ironhide checked his weaponry was in working order. Ratchet finished his work on Bumblebee to make sure he was ready for battle. Sam and Mikaela both picked up emergency radios from the hangar that automatically tuned to the radio frequency that was being emitted from the control tower.

Nicole had no idea what she was supposed to do and watched helplessly as hundreds of soldiers ran to the tarmac with guns at the ready. Cannons were rolled out and tanks emerged from hangers in the distance. As this was going on, people who were obviously not at the base to fight were herded from the building and into large planes that were usually used to transport the autobots.

This happened for around 20 minutes and Nicole counted 15 planes leave dangerously close together. They had evidently already established an evacuation plan in an attack.

"Optimus, have you seen my daughter, she wasn't with Sarah and Annabelle and they've already left in one of the first planes." Will asked through the radio worriedly.

"She is here in the hangar." Optimus said calmly.

Will didn't reply but he came running into the hangar in a matter of moments. "Bumblebee, get them all out of here now!"Will instructed and Bumblebee transformed. "Take them to the planes as soon as you can."

Sam hopped in the driver's seat and Mikaela sat in the passenger side. Will hugged Nicole quickly and ushered her into the backseat. Nicole swallowed nervously as Bumblebee closed the doors.

"Signals detected, all planes on the tarmac have now ceased departure. All units mobilize." A voice called through Sam's radio. Sam and Mikaela cursed in unison and Bumblebee re-opened his doors for the three to exit quickly.

Will put his hands to his head in a panic, his daughter would be in the middle of an attack. Sam and Mikaela looked frightened but kept a brave face as Will directed them to an emergency gun rack on the hangar wall. They had obviously had some kind of weapons training and loaded the two large guns they found with ease.

"Nicole, there is a metal door in the ground of hangar 7," He placed his hands on Nicole's shoulders to keep her full attention. Someone talked through his radio but Will didn't take any notice of it.

"Dad?" She questioned.

"Listen to me Nicole! The door leads to an emergency bunker. That is the safest place in this whole base." He ordered.

"Dad, I can't!" She growled, and watched as the autobots ran out on to the tarmac behind her father.

"Yes you can Nicole!" He tried.

"No I can't! Listen to your radio!" She yelled, and at that moment another message came through the speaker.

"1 minute, all units ready." A women's voice commanded.

"Dad, I can help! Give me a gun!" She yelled.

"I'm not giving you a gun! You have no experience, you could injure yourself or one of my men, I'm sorry Nicole it's not safe." He said.

"I shot an AK-47 and a standard pistol and got the centre of the target every time!" She argued.

"You what! When did you shoot a gun?" He Yelled.

"Ironhide took me down to the shooting range just before! He said I was a natural!" She admitted.

"So it was Ironhide who destroyed the range?" He asked and clutched his head.

"He just had to get me a gun and a target!" A loud explosion came from outside the hangar and Will turned to see shots begin to fire. He had a moment of hesitation before he ran to the emergency guns and handed Nicole an AK-47.

"Please, only use it if you have to. Stay in here, but go to one of the ends so that you can get out quickly if something happens. Love you Nic." He didn't want to leave her but he had to lead his men.

Nicole watched him run out the door and she walked toward the tarmac but stayed in the hangar, just like her dad had instructed. She saw men, not much older than her firing rockets at a jet as it circled the base. Large bullets fired, landing only a few metres away from her, hitting next to the autobots. Ironhide had his largest cannons firing at the attacker and she looked down at her tiny gun and realised that she was pretty much screwed if she came face to face with the enemy.

She heard a massive explosion above her and looked up to see the roof directly above her begin falling down to her. Before she could move, she felt herself be hit by something large and metal that felt like a train had just crashed into her.

Her back hurt immensely and she opened her eyes to see two glowing blue optics staring at her. She recognized them as Ironhides immediately. She sat in his hand in a state of shock before suddenly leaping up and hugging what she could of Ironhide's neck. He was startled for a moment but took her gesture as a sign she was relatively unharmed.

"That gun isn't going to do anything to the decepticon's you know." He grumbled, but Nicole could hear the relieved tone to his voice.

"What do you suppose I do about the gun?" She asked seriously after a deep breath.

"Hold on." He instructed as he gently picked her up and lowered her on to his shoulder. Nicole sat in the dip in his shoulder and held on to a jagged piece of Ironhide's neck. He transformed both his arms into cannons and they were off in the direction of the shooting range.

Ironhide jumped the fence, careful to make sure Nicole didn't fall off, and carelessly tore the roof off the gun shelter. He turned one of his arms back into a hand and reached into the small room. He pulled out a small rocket launcher and a bag with a few extra rockets.

Nicole threw her previous gun on the ground and Ironhide handed her the bag and rocket launcher. They then headed back toward the battle ground.

"Remember what I told you when you were shooting. This gun is no different." Ironhide commanded as they ran.

"But where do I aim? What is a decepticon?" She questioned as she carefully propped the rocket launcher on her shoulder.

"Decepticon's are from Cybertron like us. Aim for the spark. We have sparks, so do they. It's basically their heart, right in the chest." He explained.

They arrived back at the tarmac to find that the action had died down considerably. Ironhide asked Optimus what they had missed.

"The decepticons were planning a sneak attack, but since we were prepared, they have retreated. I'm assuming that they will attack again now that they know the location of the base." He told Ironhide.

Ironhide set Nicole down on the ground and she watched as the soldiers returned to hangars and the main base. The autobots headed to a different hangar since the one they were previously in had been partially destroyed.

The whole tarmac was almost empty so Nicole began following the autobots. Sam and Mikaela were also heading in the same direction.

Nicole heard a familiar mechanical movement from behind her, but it didn't seem to be as loud as the autobots. She turned around to see a robot, much smaller and less bulky than the autobots begin to stand up. It had obviously been gunned down and some men were approaching to take it away, so Nicole realised that it must have been a decepticon. It stood at around her height and had small blue eyes and razor like limbs.

Nicole turned to call out to Ironhide but the creature had already stood up completely and looked more alert. Nicole quietly braced the rocket launcher on her shoulder and aimed it towards the creature. She bent her knees and took a deep breath. At that moment, it spotted her and began running towards her quickly. She squeezed the trigger and the rocket blasted out from the launcher, hitting then 'Con right in the spark.

Everybody in the area turned to look at her, questioning why she would be careless enough as to shoot a rocket launcher. Ironhide was at her side first and grumbled disapprovingly.

"What are you doing Nicole?" He asked in a deep voice.

She replied simply by pointing at the blown up decepticon laying a few hundred metres away and she dropped the launcher. He gasped along with everybody else as they saw the 'Con lying on the ground. Ironhide went over to inspect the damage and found that the rocket had hit the spark right in the middle. He picked it up and came back over to Nicole to pick her up and place her on his shoulder.

He showed Optimus the small 'Con and Optimus called over some soldiers to take it away. Nicole seemed a little bit shaken as she clung to Ironhides shoulder.

"You are a very skilled shooter Nicole. Better than many of the soldiers here to be honest with you. Your father should be proud. If Frenzy had gotten into the base building, a lot of people may have died. You are very brave." Optimus commended her and she gave him a tense smile.

Will ran up to the autobots and Ironhide placed Nicole back on the ground. Will hugged her tightly and pulled back to look at her.

"Those men told me that you shot that decepticon they were holding with a rocket launcher." He asked doubtfully in a panic.

"Yeah." She blushed.

He pulled her into a hug again. "Please don't ever do that again. The idea of my baby girl with a rocket launcher gives me chills."He teased but Nicole could tell that underneath, he really meant it.

**Just letting people know that I scrapped the guitar bit at the start. I've decided she doesn't play anymore. I changed a bit of my plot idea and now she doesn't need any kind of musical talent.**


End file.
